


Eres bienvenido

by BilingualShipper



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, AsaNoya Day, Español | Spanish, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 06:36:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13875228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilingualShipper/pseuds/BilingualShipper
Summary: La primera vez que se quitaron la ropa para algo más que solo cambiarse, el objetivo casi no fue completado; es más, fue pura suerte que continuaran.





	Eres bienvenido

**Author's Note:**

> Para ponerlo en pocas palabras: el AsaNoya Day me ha motivado a POR FIN terminar este lemon, mi primer lemon, después de más de un año en proceso. Espero que me haya salido bien, por el amor que les tengo, ay ♥

La primera vez que se quitaron la ropa para algo más que solo cambiarse, el objetivo casi no fue completado; es más, fue pura suerte que continuaran.

Llevaban meses siendo novios, pero nunca lo habían hecho. Las razones eran varias, muchas podían resumirse en las inseguridades del mayor. Dada su notoria diferencia de tamaños, a Asahi le aterraba hacerle daño a Yuu, ya fuera por ser muy pesado para él o por creer que sería muy duro por accidente, lo que acabaría dificultándole el movimiento por días. Como deportistas —y titulares del equipo— era esencial cuidar sus cuerpos; causarle daño a un compañero era impensable y un riesgo que la estrella no quería tomar.

Era una situación peculiar para el menor, pues uno esperaría que el más pequeño fuese el preocupado; aunque su relación estaba llena de sorpresas para los terceros, al punto de ser confundidos por un adulto y un chico de primaria. ¿Por qué nadie pensaba que hasta habían nacido en el mismo año?

El resultado de las preocupaciones fueron varios intentos fallidos en los que ni alcanzaban a quitarse la camisa por completo antes de que un largo hilo de miedos fuese balbuceado. En una de esas ocasiones, llegaron a un acuerdo: no lo intentarían de nuevo hasta las vacaciones, cuando un accidente no sería tan notorio y no haría sentir tan culpable a Asahi. Desde ese día, su intimidad se limitó a besos y a acurrucarse en donde estuviesen acostados, a veces derivaba en guerras de cosquillas que ganaba el enérgico Yuu.

Así, en las siguientes vacaciones, ya todo estaba preparado para ese encuentro. Tendrían la casa para ellos por el tiempo suficiente para ir al ritmo que quisieran y hasta para una repetición, los materiales necesarios estaban listos desde los fracasos anteriores.

Saber que se reunirían con el objetivo de al fin volverse uno hizo al ambiente tensarse desde el inicio del día, cuando cada quien estaba en su casa.

En el caso del mayor, él comenzó a arreglar su habitación —que ya estaba más que ordenada desde el día anterior— luego del desayuno; el menor, por su parte, no paraba de ver el reloj, impaciente de que llegase la hora de ir a la casa de su novio.

Salió disparado cuando las agujas solo debían avanzar cinco rayitas más para estar en el lugar deseado.

Asahi se sobresaltó en el sofá donde esperaba al escuchar el estruendo que provocaba tocar el timbre con insistencia. A pesar de que siempre fuese así, él simplemente no podía acostumbrarse a ese estilo de avisar que ya estaba afuera.

—¡Ya abro! —Solía ser su respuesta a los toques frenéticos, siempre con un tono que parecía exigir como rogar su cese. A veces funcionaba, a veces corría a abrir la puerta porque no existía otro freno. Para su alivio, pudo levantarse y caminar en silencio.

Pensó que le aguardaría un saludo con muchos signos de exclamación, de ahí que se sorprendiera de ser saludado por una simple sonrisa y una mano en el aire. Le dejó pasar, cerró, y la tensión en la sala se duplicó repentinamente, como si se hubiese sumado la que traía Yuu consigo.

—¿Qué hacemos primero? —Asahi preguntó, rascándose la nuca.

¡¿Por qué tanta incomodidad?! No era la primera vez que estaban solos en casa, tampoco era la primera vez que la idea de dar ese paso estaba presente. ¿Era porque ahora estaban más seguros de que al fin no retrocederían cuando ni siquiera avanzaban?

Yuu fue quien tuvo la iniciativa de dirigirse a la habitación. Se había aferrado al brazo con el que remataba y luego, disimuladamente —tenía que aplaudirse a sí mismo por ese logro—, fue halándolo hasta que, de repente, estaban sentados sobre el borde de la cama. Antes de que tuviese tiempo de reaccionar ante el cambio de ubicación, soltó su brazo y pasó a rodearle el cuello mientras acercaba sus rostros.

Sí, se merecía todos esos aplausos.

Le dio un beso suave, lento, corto. Aceleraría su corazón por las razones correctas. Ese ligero contacto surtió efecto, dejó al otro con ganas de más y volvieron a unir sus labios en cuanto tomaron aire. Esta vez, Yuu aumentó el peso que recargaba sobre Asahi, por lo que iban descendiendo por la sutil acción de la gravedad; todo sin abandonar los labios ajenos.

Cayeron abrazados al colchón. Hasta aquí, las cosas siempre andaban bien; decidieron rondar por lo conocido. Besos que subían la temperatura a pesar de su humedad, manos inconformistas buscando agarre. Como en algunos otros intentos, los dedos del líbero soltaron de su amarre a algunos mechones largos que pasaban a hacerle cosquillas.

De repente, lo seguro se volvió aburrido y el calor —sin importar el invierno que estaba por empezar afuera— era insoportable. La primera prenda en ser despojada fue el suéter de Asahi, dejando su torso al descubierto. Yuu acarició sus pectorales con las palmas enteras, despacio, y lamió justo por encima de su clavícula para hacerlo sentir a gusto con este nuevo nivel de desnudez. El castaño soltó un suspiro sonriente, a lo que el otro también esbozó una sonrisa: misión cumplida.

Yuu tomó la delantera, siendo quien proporcionaba más besos y algunas mordidas leves en la piel normalmente cubierta. Le gustaba esta nueva extensión igual de ejercitada que sus brazos pero más sensible que ellos, si el jadeo unos centímetros por delante de su cabeza era una pista confiable. Paseó sus manos por las ondulaciones firmes del abdomen, amando cómo se sentían contra sus dedos en lugar de alguna tela en el camino; también parecía gustarle al otro, quien finalmente acarició su espalda hasta aferrarse a su cabello.

Con la grande mano en la cabeza, Yuu era guiado a las zonas que querían ser atendidas. Primero lo llevó de vuelta a sus labios, lo cual aprovechó para pegar sus cuerpos en lo que duró. Luego, lo dirigió a su cuello, sitio ya explorado en sus sesiones de besos acalorados. Sabía que el punto junto a su oreja era susceptible a soplidos y así lo estimuló, sacándole un escalofrío a Asahi —vaya que era espléndido provocar ese temblor involuntario y sentirlo justo debajo de él—. También sabía de los sonidos graves que liberaba al hacer succión casi en la base, y como quería deleitar sus oídos, aplicó algo más de fuerza.

—Mm. —De seguro tenía los ojos muy cerrados y la boca luchando por mantenerse cerrada, una vista digna de admiración; pero, en ese momento, su cometido era otro.

Sentía curiosidad por cómo sería dejar huella. Hasta ahora, nunca le había permitido marcarlo. Tal vez esa era su oportunidad, ya que ese encuentro estaba hecho para nuevas experiencias. No sabía qué tanto debía chupar o morder para lograrlo, por lo que solo fue más insistente que de costumbre. Mientras la mano en su cabeza no lo alejara, suponía que estaba bien.

—¿Estás...? —Asahi iba a preguntar, solo que Yuu interpretó el habla como una señal de «basta»—. No te tenías que separar.

Observó la zona enrojecida. No sabía cuánto tiempo tomaría, pero esperaba que se tornara morada.

—Nah, creo que estoy satisfecho. —Le dio un corto beso en la boca. La mano trató de inmovilizarlo, pero pudo escabullirse hasta su pecho.

Dudó qué hacer. Había alcanzado bastante con su intento aún incierto de marcarlo, no quería arruinar el momento asustándolo con otra novedad tan pronto. Volvió a acariciar su torso mientras decidía. Se acomodó sobre él, retrocediendo un poco para quedar montado a horcajadas en su cadera. Se irguió para verlo desde más arriba, aunque ese objetivo quedó olvidado con la sorpresa que le dio la bienvenida al nacimiento de su muslo.

Escuchó un gemido de inmediato que lo hizo mirar su rostro igual de rápido, en busca de alguna mala señal mas sin deseos de hallarla. Sonrió al no ver diferencias, así que se atrevió a repetirlo. El contacto intencional de la dureza creciente bajo capas de ropa y su trasero surtió un efecto inesperado: Asahi lo tomó por los brazos y lo haló hacia él para luego abrazarlo y girar sobre sí mismo.

Estar acostado de la nada le robó la mitad del aliento. Se miraron a los ojos, los suyos bien abiertos del asombro y los ajenos ensombrecidos de algo que no sabía identificar, pero que alimentaba sus ganas de oscurecerla aún más. Su mirada descendió a la boca jadeante y, en menos de un segundo, esa boca se apropió de la otra mitad de su aliento. Algunos mechones sueltos le hacían cosquillas que apenas percibía en medio de la fogosidad del beso. Era la primera vez que lo besaba así, con hambre insaciable; hasta le costó seguirle el ritmo al principio por no estar acostumbrado a tal voracidad.

Casi no le alcanzaba el tiempo para recuperar el aire cuando sus labios se separaban, porque en solo un suspiro volvían a unirse. ¿Había activado el mecanismo salvaje oculto en Asahi? Esperaba que sí, porque eso significaría que ya no habría marcha atrás.

Sin apartarse, deslizó una mano por debajo de su camiseta y tanteó la piel de su abdomen hasta su pecho. La ligera inseguridad en ese tacto le causó cosquillas, y el contraste del siguiente pellizco confiado en el pezón izquierdo le arrancó un gemido censurado en la lengua del mayor.

—¿Te gusta aquí? —preguntó; sus dedos eran mucho más delicados ahora, haciéndole cosquillas en la zona resentida por el pellizco.

—Mm, hm. —Dejó que interpretase sus sonidos—. Aunque tal vez me guste más si- ¡ah! —Un apretón del lado antes desatendido lo interrumpió. Notó cómo Asahi se mordió los labios para reprimir una sonrisa que no disimuló del todo—… si lo hicieras con tu boca.

El roce cesó.

—Ah… ¿Puedo? —La timidez regresó a su novio. Yuu soltó una risilla.

—Haz lo que quieras hacerme. Hoy es para eso, ¿no?

—Bueno, sí. —Sonrió con ligero rubor.

Lo empujó un poco desde el pecho para despejar el espacio y poder sentarse. Asahi deslizó su chaqueta, descartándola a un lado. Luego, Yuu levantó los brazos para que le quitase la camiseta. Fue despacio, pero también quedó apartada al mismo lugar. Volvió a acostarse cuando su torso estuvo libre de tela, y en ese momento las sensaciones dieron un giro en su interior. La respiración se detuvo al igual que el mayor, que lo miraba desde arriba con detalle.

Desde su ángulo, Asahi se veía más enorme aún. Ahora que estaban semidesnudos, notaba cuán diferentes eran sus proporciones. Ambos tenían sus músculos, sin embargo, la definición de los ajenos era muy superior a la propia. No pudo evitar observarlo también. No era la primera vez que estaban sin camisa en presencia del otro, habían perdido la cuenta de veces que eso había ocurrido, solo que nunca era el ambiente adecuado para fijar sus ojos en la piel expuesta del otro. Conocía muy bien la fuerza de sus brazos y la firmeza de todo su cuerpo; ser capaz de hacer lo que quisiera con él lo enloquecía y abrumaba.

Al mismo tiempo, se sintió tan pequeño. Solía odiar esos momentos, por lo que no entendía por qué sus latidos corrieron mientras pensaba que era un simple plebeyo bajo la mira del dios de dioses. Si esa idea nació de cómo las sombras se posaban en los mejores puntos de su abdomen o de cómo los mechones que huyeron de su peinado enmarcaban su rostro, no lo sabía. Su estatus como deidad fue rebajada por sí mismo, y lo peor era que no le importaba nada; en todo caso, le emocionaba imaginar cómo sería Asahi ahora que le cedía ese rol sin que lo supiera.

¡Que su deidad personal lo llevase de vuelta a las nubes con él!

—¿No había algo que querías hacer? —Perderse en el relieve de su torso era delicioso, pero prefería explorar el terreno que solo ver el panorama.

El parpadeo perplejo de Asahi fue bastante gracioso, como si le hubiese explotado una burbuja en la punta de la nariz.

—Es que hay tanto que quiero hacer que no sé por dónde empezar. —Se rascó la mejilla que se encendía una vez más con el índice.

—¿Oh? ¿Quieres hacerme muchas cosas? —Jugueteó con las cejas.

—Solo si tú quieres. —Volteó a un lado.

—Me gustará cualquier cosa que venga de ti.

—No puedes estar tan seguro de…

—Y creo que ya te había dicho qué quiero que hagas ahora —interrumpió con una sonrisa ladina. Como énfasis, se acarició el pecho de afuera hacia dentro, separando los dedos para esquivar sus pezones.

Los ojos de chocolate se dirigieron a la zona del movimiento. Se relamió los labios, apartó los mechones prófugos de su flequillo detrás de su oreja —amaba cuando hacía eso— y descendió. Yuu quitó sus manos del camino antes de que su boca llegase a su objetivo, haciéndole inhalar con fuerza. Lo admitía, más de una vez pensó que debía sentirse raro, así que se sorprendió por lo estimulante que resultó ser su lengua y labios alrededor de su botón ya erecto. No era suficiente para gemir, mas sí para jadear un poco.

Cuando cambió de lado, siguió atendiendo al primero con dedos sutiles a sus alrededores. Las cosquillas descontrolaron más su respiración. Sentía el picor de su barba algo más abajo, un perfecto extra. Yuu haló los cabellos más cortos de su nuca hacia atrás para levantar su cabeza e indicarle que quería un beso que le regaló sin trastabillar. Al separarse con un pequeño sonido húmedo, Asahi repartió varios besos cortos por su mandíbula, prolongándolos y aumentándoles su intensidad a medida que recorría su cuello. A veces abría la boca, en otras trazaba una línea con la punta de la lengua, el uso de dientes temerosos fue muy ocasional. Sonreía, ojos cerrados, enfocado en la atención recibida.

Se fijó justo debajo de la clavícula a la que se atrevió a morder con solo algo más de fuerza. Hubo una pausa de segundos en la que solo su aliento caliente chocó con su piel en cuanto escapaba de su boca, misma que llegó a su fin con una succión repentina que nada tuvo que ver con la duda que le antecedió. Insistente, cálido en lo atrapado. Un dolor tonto cuando se unieron los incisivos. Su flequillo escapó de su freno y tocó su costado con una suavidad que habría incitado risas de haberse movido más. Yuu llevó una mano al ovillo que siempre armaba con su cabello, enredó un dedo bajo la liga y haló hasta deshacerlo. Un montón de ondas ligeras cayeron hacia él, por fin libres.

—Te hará cosquillas. —Y también significó la liberación de esa porción de piel que no le extrañaría hallar oscurecida más adelante.

—Eso es lo que quiero. —Sonrió. Lanzó la liga al suelo, un «hey» muy bajito le siguió, y enterró los dedos de ambas manos en la melena—. Además, te ves  _tan genial_  así.

—Creo que me estás despeinando más —murmuró, no muy convencido.

—Así es más salvaje y genial. —En respuesta, estiró los labios en una línea recta, frunció el ceño y ardió sobre los pómulos. Yuu sonrió con una corta risilla antes de atraerlo a él con sus manos a los lados de su cabeza para un beso dulce—. Ponte abajo, quiero moverme.

Asahi obedeció sin protestas. Ahora que volvía a estar encima, quiso imitar lo que recién le había hecho. Humedeció sus labios. Descendió hasta encerrar un pezón más oscuro que los suyos con sus labios. Chupó.

—Hm.

 _Pop_.

—¿Asahi? —Miró su boca tensa y párpados apretados con ojos bien abiertos. Su mención solo logró que se cubriera el rostro con las manos—. ¡Hey, no! —Trató de apartarlas de inmediato—. ¡Que tu pecho sea más sensible que el mío no es nada!

—Solo estoy… sorprendido —se defendió—. No pensé que… ah… bueno… —Despejó su cara, más roja que antes—. Como no reaccionaste mucho, creí que no sería la gran cosa y… eh… —Sus ojos no se quedaban quietos—. No esperaba que… —Solo pudo mostrarle una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Tampoco esperaba que gimieras con eso.

— _Ah_  —se quejó y volvió a esconderse con las manos.

—¡Que no te tapes! —Esa vez, aplicó la fuerza suficiente para moverlas del camino—. Ahora no vayas a reprimirlo, que eso me ha gustado.

Sin darle tiempo para generar respuestas, atacó nuevamente. Su cuerpo fue el primero en reaccionar, pues echó los hombros para atrás y sacó el pecho en busca de mayor contacto. Yuu delineó el otro pectoral con los dedos; a veces, alguno salía del camino e iba al centro. Más que verlo, sintió que se cubrió parte del rostro con el antebrazo. Sonrió, se divertiría con esta sección. Por el momento, decidió ir más abajo; alguien tan inquieto no podía quedarse en un mismo lugar por tanto. Eso sí, sus manos siguieron trabajando allá arriba.

En eso, notó que sus caderas estaban casi alineadas. Solo debía moverse hacia adelante y abajo para generar fricción, eso hizo. Dos inhalaciones seseantes. Repitió una, dos, tres, más veces. No supo en qué momento se le unió Asahi con una descoordinación para nada molesta. Y si la meta era no coincidir en absoluto, triunfaban con sus jadeos y graves exclamaciones sin ritmo, mas dirigidas por los roces irregulares. No tenía idea si el calor que lo envolvió fue por el esfuerzo o por efecto del placer. Tal vez fue por ambos. Un inexperto como él no podría saberlo.

Lo que sí creía saber era que, si continuaban con eso, acabarían antes de siquiera pelarse de toda vestimenta. Sin muchas ganas e igual toda la intención, se alzó lo suficiente para evitar más toques. La queja del más alto al solo toparse con aire fue enternecedora.

—Será mejor sin esto encima —dijo con la seguridad que sus dedos ansiosos no tuvieron al desabotonar su pantalón. Era una suerte que no cargase una correa también, habría requerido de su ayuda para retirarla.

Al bajar el cierre y deslizar el pantalón por sus piernas, pudo ver mejor el bulto que aún crecía bajo la ropa interior gris plomo. Tragó saliva. Necesitaría un beso para devolverle la humedad a sus labios, pero mordió su muslo primero, algo que siempre quería hacer al ver el espacio entre el final del short y la rodillera que solo usaba de un lado. Obtuvo un pequeño respingo como respuesta. Cuando levantó la cabeza y estaba listo para regresar arriba, se encontró con que Asahi se había sentado, por lo que casi choca con su abdomen. Antes de que eso sucediera, lo tomó por el cabello —se lo había dejado al natural esa tarde, considerando que su peinado habitual se desharía— y haló suavemente de él hasta quedar frente a frente.

Así de cerca, detallaba el chocolate caliente en sus ojos, los rastros de jugo de sandía en sus mejillas. La mano en su cabello pasó a acariciarle la mandíbula, posándose ahí. Yuu se agarró de sus hombros para mantener el equilibrio. Cerró los ojos y abrió la boca solo un poco. Pareció entender lo que pedía, ya que paseó su lengua por sus labios para luego buscar la suya. Seguía sorprendiéndose por cómo cada beso le robaba el aliento y le daba vida a la vez. Quemaba, asfixiaba, hidrataba, aliviaba. Desesperación por contacto, paciencia en el tacto.

La mano libre de Asahi se encargó de aflojar sus pantalones, no más porque la posición no se lo permitía. Llegó a tocarlo por sobre sus interiores, sacándole un suspiro ahogado en su boca. Al finalizar el beso, Yuu estaba abajo nuevamente. ¿En qué momento lo acostó? Daba igual cuando sus piernas estaban siendo liberadas. ¿Qué procedería? Quizás le devolvería el mordisco, tal vez marcaría el interior de sus muslos. ¿Preferiría prestarle atención a su entrepierna? Tentarlo con todo tipo de toques cercanos al levantamiento, rodearlo para que se alzara como si quisiese huir cuando todo lo que deseaba era ser atrapado. Ser directo y dedicarle caricias o lamidas a través de la tela o sin ella en medio.

Se entretuvo tanto en su mente que tardó en percatarse de que su novio estaba paralizado a sus pies.

—¿Otra vez indeciso? —A pesar del tono divertido en la pregunta, la preocupación en las cejas del mayor encendió alarmas en Yuu.

—Tienes muchos moretones en las piernas. —No apartó la mirada de los diversos puntos entre morados, verdes y amarillos a los que se refería.

—Siempre los tengo, Asahi. —Arqueó una ceja, confundido.

—¿También tienes en los brazos ahora? —preguntó con cuidado.

—Siempre —repitió. ¿Por qué le importaba ahora?

—Pero si estamos de vacaciones… —Levantó la mirada a su rostro. Sus ojos se habían suavizado.

—Justamente por eso tengo más. Practico más duro por mi cuenta. —Levantó un poco el torso, apoyándose de los antebrazos.

—¿No te estoy haciendo daño al tocarte así? —habló más bajo, un poco tembloroso. «Así que esta era tu preocupación».

—Nah. —Sonrió con ternura. ¿Quién más iba a pensar tanto en su bienestar en momentos así?—. Más bien, quiero que agregues más.

Vio todas las tonalidades de rojo, de la más tenue a la más intensa, brillar en Asahi ante lo dicho. Suprimió su risa.

—¿No te duelen?

—Me he hecho peores. —Se encogió de hombros.

Se fijó en un hematoma violáceo en su rodilla izquierda. Si era sincero, casi nunca tenía mucha idea de cómo se los hacía, simplemente aparecían en su piel al día siguiente u horas más tarde; a menos que el golpe que lo originó hubiese sido muy doloroso. Ese era uno de tantos, supuso que algún mal aterrizaje tuvo en una salvada. Asahi recogió su flequillo de ambos lados tras sus orejas y besó con mucha delicadeza el área oscurecida.

—Cuídate, ¿sí? Es inevitable y no es raro que nos salgan moretones por lo que hacemos, pero se ve doloroso.

—Reforzaré cosas más sencillas cuando esté en casa, entendido. —Hizo un saludo militar. Ambos rieron por lo bajo—. Aunque creo que me salen muchos porque mi piel se pasa de sensible.

—Espero que sea sensible ahora.

— _¿Qué?_  —soltó más por incredulidad. Fue ignorado; más besos suaves por donde supuso que había más moretones fueron depositados sin pausa. A la vez, acariciaba el lado exterior de sus piernas.

La barba era el mejor valor agregado que sus besos podían tener. Era el complemento perfecto de las escasas —hasta el momento— veces donde sus dientes se hincaban y el mejor contraste de los más dulces. Notó que había dejado de consentir los puntos heridos cuando sintió un pellizco en el interior de un muslo seguido de succión húmeda del lado contrario. Ya pensaba que hacía falta algo de rudeza.

Lo cerca que su cabeza estaba de su entrepierna lo estaba enloqueciendo. Maximizaba las sensaciones dadas en sus piernas, o tal vez era más sensible ahí y estaba juzgando mal por ignorancia. Lo cierto era que sus jadeos eran cada vez más sonoros e incluían vocales. Comenzó a acariciar la parte de atrás de sus piernas —lo que alcanzaba— con los pies. Se le ocurrió bajarle la ropa interior así; lo único que logró fue dejarle las nalgas al aire. Al no poder más, hundió el costado de sus pies ahí. El chillido de sorpresa valió la pena la incomodidad.

—Quítate eso —canturreó, tirando del elástico con sus pequeños dedos sin éxito alguno.

—¿Sí quieres que… me lo quite?

—Ya está la mitad del camino afuera, ¡claro que quiero! También va siendo hora de que me quites el mío.

—¿S… sí?

Yuu asintió con la cabeza.

—Quiero saber si lo que me espera es tan prometedor como parece.

Los ojos de Asahi se agigantaron justo antes de que se escondiera entre sus muslos. Estuvo a punto de comentar algo sobre el lugar que había escogido, pero eso habría sido terminar de fundirlo en vergüenza. En cambio, esperó su respuesta.

—No creo que sea tan… grande —vaciló. Levantó la cabeza lo suficiente para revelar su mirada, mas no tardó mucho en terminar de sacarla de su escondite, pues el ángulo anterior le proporcionaba una vista en primera plana del bulto aprisionado en lana—. Solo es… uhm… ¿proporcional a mi cuerpo?

—Y tú eres un hombre grande, Asahi.

Su reacción fue voltear a la derecha y dejar que su cabello —otra vez completamente libre— ocultase su rostro. A pesar de la cascada de chocolate que se interponía, divisó más rojez y labios indecisos entre permanecer estirados o sonreír. Yuu se alzó lo suficiente para alcanzar su cabeza, darle un beso en la frente y susurrarle:

—Es solo si quieres.

Lo peinó con los dedos mientras aguardaba. Por suerte, no transcurrieron los segundos necesarios para implantarle malos presentimientos. Asahi lo miró a los ojos con la sonrisa más segura de los últimos minutos, contagiándole la emoción.

—Por supuesto que quiero. —Su corazón llegó a sus oídos con eso.

Se dieron un beso mucho más enérgico que los anteriores. Sus manos recorrieron sus hombros anchos e, inquietas, descendieron desde allí; las ajenas lo sostuvieron de la nuca y espalda con firmeza. Al fin del intercambio de alientos, Yuu se arrodilló frente a él. Metió los dedos bajo el elástico de los interiores grises, los deslizó por su contorno hasta atrás, donde lo perdió y pasó a apretar sus glúteos. Asahi echó la cabeza para atrás, lo que aprovechó para atacar su cuello con su boca mientras amasaba su trasero expuesto.

—Hm. —Sonrió contra su piel. ¡Era tan genial provocar esos sonidos!

Sintió las manos más grandes bajar por sus costados y posarse en sus caderas por unos momentos. Apretaba los dedos al tiempo que el placer le hacía suspirar. De alguna manera, acabaron deshaciéndose de la ropa interior del otro simultáneamente —hasta las rodillas, porque ambos se sostenían de ellas—. Yuu no pudo evitar echarle un vistazo al instante.

—Pro-me-te-dor —cantó; una ceja alzada.

—Ah… —Volteó a un lado; una sonrisa temblorosa en sus labios.

Cada uno se encargó de eliminar sus interiores de la escena. Ahora que estaban a completa disposición del otro, tenían tantas opciones que tardaron en actuar. Yuu decidió rodear la erección ajena con la mano, haciéndole sisear. Asahi lo imitó, él sí gimió. Cuando empezaron con el movimiento ascendente y descendente, acallaron los jadeos que subían de volumen con besos cortos, húmedos, con dientes que aprisionaban labios y lenguas queriendo enredarse entre sí. Aun así, fue imposible silenciar lo bien que se sentía, lo diferente que era ser masturbado por alguien más, alguien que amaban y solo era una imaginación cuando lo hacían por su cuenta.

—E… espera. —Asahi se apartó. Yuu se negó a cesar—. Para.

—¿Por qué?

—Ya estamos… eh, goteando.

—Oh. —Le hizo caso. No había notado que sus dedos habían ganado cierta humedad que facilitaba la tarea. Vio que la mano de Asahi estaba en iguales condiciones.

—Quédate ahí. —Le hizo una señal de espera mientras se agachó a buscar algo bajo la cama.

—No es como si me fuera a ir en bolas afuera —rio. No era como si quisiera irse cuando estaba a nada de tenerlo dentro.

Se reincorporó a la cama con lubricante y cajita de condones en mano. Recordaba cuando los adquirieron hacía unos meses, mitad y mitad del efectivo. Estaba que moría, pero Asahi  _tenía_  que ser el comprador; no cuestionarían su edad a pesar de estar errando con creces. No los había vuelto a ver desde ese día. Le emocionaba el significado de por fin recordar cuáles se había llevado.

Seguía cada movimiento de sus manos con la vista. Abrió el tubo con solo el pulgar, el sonido de la tapa liberándose invadió sus oídos. Dudó en qué mano vaciar un poco del contenido, le pareció mejor usar sus dedos diestros. Acercó el orificio del tubo a la punta de sus dedos y apretó despacio. Poco a poco, el líquido se acumuló sobre sus yemas. Cuando creía que era suficiente, pasó a echar algo más a lo largo.

—¿No estás exagerando? —Era una prueba a su paciencia.

—Prefiero excederme en esto. —Se detuvo poco después. Esparció el lubricante detrás de sus dedos con el pulgar. Le echó un vistazo a su rostro, lucía gracioso, experimentando. Hubo un pequeño gesto de alarma cuando un poco se derramó al colchón.

—¿Ya?

Asahi cerró el tubo y lo descartó a un costado, luego retrocedió hasta quedar sentado con las piernas estiradas y la espalda recostada de la cabecera de la cama. Le hizo una seña con la mano seca para que se acercara. Se extrañó, ¿no lo quería acostado o sobre sus manos y rodillas? Obedeció, de todos modos. Solo le autorizó frenar una vez que sus caderas estuvieron a nada de juntarse. Yuu tenía una rodilla a cada lado de los muslos de su novio, ahí entendió cómo sería la acción. Interesante elección, pensó.

—¿Puedo? —pidió permiso mientras sobaba uno de sus cachetes con la mano izquierda.

Estuvo por soltar una risilla. ¿Preguntaba cuando sus dedos ya estaban aproximándose al agujero? Le dio un beso corto en los labios.

—Eres bienvenido —aseguró sin despegarse por completo, lo que le permitió percibir su sonrisa con el tacto.

La mano que lo amasaba pasó a abrirle el paso a sus dedos húmedos. Se tensó al sentir frío alrededor de su entrada, mas se relajó a los pocos segundos, pues era lo que le convenía. Se aferró a los hombros amplios cuando el primer dedo empezó su aventura. No era la primera vez que había uno en él, ya había practicado por su cuenta para acostumbrarse; aun así, era una sensación extraña y diferente. Ahora no contaba con la distracción de las texturas y presión que sentía su dedo; todos sus impulsos provenían de la intromisión más gruesa a la habitual, de su interior.

—¿Estás bien?

—S- ah… sí —asintió también con la cabeza.

—¿Duele?

—No.  _Hm._ —Frunció el ceño—. Es raro, pero… no, es mejor de lo que parece.

—Tendré que aprender a diferenciar dolor y placer, entonces.

Esa vez fue imposible contener su risa.

El primer dedo solo entraba y salía, adaptándolo a las sensaciones de la invasión. Al considerar que lo había logrado, el dedo medio se le unió en las profundidades.

— _Uh_ … —¡Era tanto más que cuando él mismo se abría!

—¿Sigues bien? —Buscó verlo a los ojos, que estaban entrecerrados.

—Mm, hm. —Contestó con un beso. Si separaba los labios, no habrían salido palabras, exactamente.

Una vez hasta el fondo, comenzó el verdadero trabajo. Los dedos hacían su propio camino, doblándose, separándose como tijeras. Sus jadeos se volvieron más seseantes y vocales. El sudor pegaba su flequillo a la frente. Cuando Asahi apartaba la mirada, era para repartir besos por su mandíbula y cuello. En uno en especial, lamió desde la base del cuello hasta el nacimiento de su oreja, luego mordió el lóbulo y haló.

— _Agh._ —Nuevo punto débil desbloqueado.

Descendió de igual manera hasta el punto de partida, donde rastrilló con su barba antes de volver a usar la lengua, seguida de dientes y un chupetón.

—Maldición —jadeó, voz cortada—. Haz eso otra vez.

Asahi repitió desde el inicio del otro lado. Sin embargo, Yuu lo haló del cabello cuando su barba tocó su clavícula.

—Ahí no. —Soltó sus hebras. Señaló el punto donde la yugular hacía sentir su pulso—. Cuello.

—Ahí va a ser difícil de ocultar. —Sus cejas se centraron hacia arriba.

—No importa. —Sonrió, picardía en todas sus facciones, algo cercano a la locura en sus pupilas dilatadas.

—No vayas a quejarte después. —Entregó el pedido.

—Te amaré más —aclaró.

Si todo su cuello era una de sus zonas más sensibles, no la desaprovecharía solo por lo complicado que sería tapar la evidencia. Luego se preocuparía de esos detalles. Por ahora, solo deseaba que su sangre ardiera hasta hervir y teñir su piel de su color, transferirle ese calor a su pareja.

Atrapaba su labio inferior con los dientes, pero prefirió ser ruidoso que ese dolor al rato. Cuando introdujo el tercer dedo, descubrió que a Asahi le gustaba escucharlo de cerca. Dirigió todo el aire que exhalaba a su oreja, al igual que cualquier sonido que saliera con él. Los escalofríos de su espalda eran respuestas deliciosas. En un momento que flexionó los dedos en la dirección correcta, escondió el rostro en el espacio entre el cuello y su hombro izquierdo con un grito que debió agradecer que no llegase directo a su tímpano. Se detuvo por un par de segundos; luego, con cuidado, apuntó otra vez al mismo punto. Un gemido igual de fuerte escapó.

—¿Tan bueno es? —Le tocó a él escuchar su voz grave en su oído ahora.

— _Jo-der_  —gruñó. Sus uñas se clavaron a su espalda.

—Supongo que sí. —Frotó el mismo sitio, iguales consecuencias.

Sin darse cuenta, sus caderas comenzaron a buscar fricción. De vez en cuando, mordía cerca del hombro de su novio para acallar y descargar su disfrute. Oía quejidos que fracasaba en ahogar en su garganta cuando lo hacía, pero nunca se lo impidió. ¿Le gustaría ese toque de dolor?

—Creo que ya. —Extrajo sus dedos y sostuvo a Yuu de la cintura para detenerlo. Él levantó la cabeza y volvió a agarrarlo por los hombros, haciendo distancia con sus brazos estirados—. Solo tengo que… —Volteó a la izquierda, donde estaba la cajita cuadrada. Extendió el brazo como pudo hasta alcanzarla. La destapó, eligió un paquetito, cerró y la lanzó al suelo. De nuevo, observaba con detenimiento cada movimiento de sus manos. Rasgó un borde del cuadrado más pequeño, sacó el condón y se lo colocó. Por si acaso, alcanzó el tubo de lubricante y esparció un poco por su longitud cubierta—. Ahora sí. ¿Listo?

—Vuelvo a decirlo: eres bienvenido. —Vibraba por la anticipación. Lo besó con ansias para tratar de apaciguarlas—. Lo eres ahora y siempre que quieras.

—Siempre que  _tú_  quieras —corrigió.

—Tonto, si eres bienvenido, es porque te quiero.

—Pero… —Intentó debatir esa lógica, acabó exhalando una risa y sacudiendo la cabeza, sonriente y ruborizado. Tal vez notó que no era momento para eso o reconoció la validez de su argumento.

Tomó su cadera, se alineó a su entrada y lo empujó hacia abajo. Su mirada se clavó en su rostro, al igual que la suya. La primera expresión de Yuu al alojar la punta fue abrir muy bien los ojos y boca.

—¿Estás bien? —dijo con apuro, alarmado.

—Sí. —Salió ronco. Tragó saliva—. Es… intenso. Haré muchas caras, pero no pares a menos que te lo pida, ¿sí? —Rascó su cabeza, enredando sus dedos en los largos mechones cafés. Sonrió con la manera en que se inclinó hacia el tacto, similar a un perro al que le acariciaban detrás de las orejas.

—De acuerdo.

Reanudó. Despacio, sus paredes se ensancharon más que con los dedos, más de lo que alguna vez lo hicieron. Su rostro se retorcía, pero la sonrisa que mantenía su boca abierta fue constante, aun si perdía la forma de a momentos. Su visión se desenfocaba y se aguaba. Cuando se aclaraba, reparaba en los ojos llenos de él a solo centímetros de distancia, tan concentrados, tan maravillados de lo que tenían enfrente. Hablaban por sí solos. «¿Lo estoy haciendo bien?». «¿Lo estás disfrutando como yo?». «Te amo». Le decían que era lo más hermoso.

Abrumado, apartó el flequillo de su cara y lo besó. Lento. Solo labios. Trató de comunicarle lo que quería saber. «Vas genial». «Y lo que falta por disfrutar». «También te amo». «Eres lo máximo». Al separarse, se percató de que ya había entrado hasta la base. Ambos sonreían. ¡Por fin estaba ocurriendo! Sus emociones formaban un remolino en su interior. Aún era un poco extraño estar tan lleno, el modo en que se expandía para recibirlo cómodamente. Sin embargo, le encantaba. Era unión que solo compartiría con él. Se veían como nadie más lo haría. Se mostraban sin censuras, el pudor lo habían transpirado. Su vista volvió a nublarse.

—¿Yuu? ¿Vas a…?

—Muévete. —Cerró los ojos. Sus lágrimas contenían la pasión, el amor, la felicidad; cada emoción que lo atravesó hasta el momento, a nada de desbordarse ahora que habían llegado.

Un fuerte brazo lo rodeó por la espalda, atrayéndolo a su pecho. Asahi besó justo a un lado de su ojo izquierdo, sonoro; luego despejó su rostro de los mechones oscuros, dejando solo la porción rubia de siempre caer sobre su frente. Cuando abrió los ojos con pestañas punteadas de lágrimas no derramadas, cada rasgo en su novio denotaba adoración. Respiró hondo. Justo después, su respiración se hizo irregular con las primeras embestidas que, aun siendo pausadas, lo tocaban en lo profundo.

La orquesta estaba compuesta de jadeos, siseos, gruñidos, gemidos en ascenso, resortes quejumbrosos, humedad en fricción, impactos de piel y latidos correlones. No tenían ritmo, no seguían una melodía ni cantaban una letra escrita en partituras; nunca pretendieron alcanzar la perfección artística. Un concierto sin ensayo ni público más que los músicos. Un dueto que era oyente y el máximo admirador de su compañero. Una improvisación libre en sala cerrada. Cumplía su objetivo de conmover al corazón, de llevar sus emociones a la superficie.  _In crescendo_.

—A- ah… Asahi —suspiró. Sus brazos lo rodeaban por los hombros para mantener el equilibrio. Una mano halaba su cabello cada cierto tiempo, haciéndole bramar. Cada vez se convencía más de que había algo de masoquista en él—. Asahi,  _uf_  —resopló contra su cuello.

—Yuu. —Su nombre se oía  _tan bien_  cuando su voz era más aliento que sonido.

El abrazo se fortalecía cuando aceleraba las estocadas. De lenguas mezclándose pasaban a mordisquear cuellos. Una mano se fugaba del agarre y acariciaba la espalda ajena —o la rasguñaba, caso de Yuu—, también se paseaba por el pecho cuando había espacio.

No tenía palabras, y no era por haber perdido casi toda su capacidad del habla cuando halló el punto que lo hacía gritar sin control. Ni siquiera en su mente podía redactar una descripción de lo que sentía. Sus sentidos se saturaron de Asahi, aun así no era suficiente. Deseaba más, exigiría más. ¿Estaría igual que él? ¿Insaciable, incluso cuando el mundo se reducía a un escenario tan mínimo como su cama?

La noción del tiempo fue olvidada mientras el vaivén sacudía todo su cuerpo, mientras solo eran capaces de pronunciar una palabra a la vez, si tenían suerte. Tampoco obtuvo mucho sentido cuando las sensaciones se intensificaron todavía más, concentrándose en su entrepierna. Conocía esas reacciones, pero nunca habían sido tan potentes como en ese instante. La imaginación se quedaba corta frente a la realidad, comprobó. Yuu se vino con el nombre que amaba a alto volumen, sus brazos tomándolo con firmeza y cuidado en iguales proporciones, destellos tras sus párpados y la satisfacción más completa, plena que había experimentado. Que las embestidas durasen un rato más —¿un minuto, dos?— mientras aún estaba hipersensible terminó por desplomarlo sobre él cuando Asahi alcanzó el clímax con un gruñido, un beso a su sien y un «te amo» a media voz.

Aún no recordaba cómo se calculaban los segundos mientras regulaban sus respiraciones. Cuando el oxígeno ya no quemaba sus pulmones, Yuu sonrió y recuperó las energías para erguirse y descubrir que Asahi también exhibía felicidad en sus rasgos.

—¡Uh! —soltó agudo, repentino. Provocó risillas en ambos.

—Sí —concordó, de alguna manera entendió el sentimiento.

—Eso fue… asombroso.

—Sí. —Asintió con la cabeza.

—Pero estoy exhausto. —Se echó algo atrás, apoyándose con sus manos hundidas en el colchón a los lados y a la espalda.

—Sí —coincidió por tercera vez.

Yuu se acercó a su rostro. Sus párpados parecían pesar con lo que le costaba mantenerlos arriba.

—Estás deshecho.

—Sí.

— _Pff._ —Cubrió su boca con una mano. Se acercó más para peinarlo—. Tu cabello es un desastre.

—Supongo.

—¿No dejarás de responder con una sola palabra?

—Nah.

—Eso ni siquiera es una palabra válida. —Le dio una palmada débil en el hombro—. Hay que repetirlo… pero no hoy. Estamos acabados.

—Definitivamente.

—Oh, ya vas alargando las palabras, bien.

—Hm. —Se rindió en abrir los ojos.

—Y ahora ni hablas. —Le divertía cómo era él quien más cansado estaba—. ¿Te estás durmiendo?

—Creo. —Apenas abrió la boca.

Él mismo se encargó de hacerlo salir —incómodo, sentirse vacío de la nada era otra sensación extraña—. Cuando se percató del movimiento frente a él, Asahi espabiló momentáneamente.

—¿Qué haces?

—¿Tienes algo con qué limpiarnos? —Señaló los restos de semen en el abdomen de ambos.

—Acuéstate. Yo lo busco.

No se atrevía a reposar boca arriba, por lo que aguardó todavía arrodillado para no ensuciar más las sábanas. El mayor se quitó el condón, ató un nudo cerca de la abertura y lo descartó en el suelo; luego, volvió a buscar algo debajo de la cama. Regresó con toallitas húmedas con las que eliminó los restos del líquido blanco de sus cuerpos. Al terminar, se acostó y atrajo a Yuu a su costado, por lo que brindó su pecho de almohada. Por último, los cubrió hasta la cintura con una sábana.

—¿No te duele nada? —Trazaba círculos perezosos en su espalda.

«Ah, habías tardado en preocuparte».

—No sé cómo vaya a sentirse cuando apoye mi trasero en algo, pero ahora estoy bien. Agotado, pero eso es de esperarse. —Se acurrucó más a su cuerpo—. ¿Cómo te sentiste tú?

—Quisiera haberlo hecho antes, no haber temido tanto.

—Estuviste a nada de parar…

—¡Lo sé! —interrumpió—. Creo que sí me preocupo de más, lo siento.

—Nah, eso te hace el mejor.

—¿Eh? —Las caricias cesaron.

—Te importa cómo me siento. Creo que eso es muy importante, y más con lo que podría salir mal estando con un gigante como tú.

—Yuu…

—¿Qué? Es cierto. —Elevó la mirada. Desde ese ángulo, solo distinguía su sonrisa nerviosa—. Te dejo hacer lo que quieras conmigo porque confío en ti.

Asahi levantó la cabeza lo suficiente para verse bien las caras. La sinceridad de sus sonrisas llenó de más calidez a sus corazones.

—Estaré feliz de ser bienvenido siempre. —Lo abrazó con un solo brazo.

—Estaré feliz de darte la bienvenida siempre. —Se acomodó en su pecho y cerró los ojos, dejándose vencer por la relajación que los envolvió después de conocer juntos las alturas de las nubes más esponjosas del cielo. 


End file.
